Chapter 09
This is the ninth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Xi discusses the aftermath of Jinghua's victory over Huaya with other spirits seeing his power. Unsatisfied with her loss, she thinks to report this to lord Yinzhe. Appearances * Yang Jinghua * Yin Huaya * Gathered Spirits * Duanmu Xi * Long Yu * Lord Yinzhe (silhouette of back) Plot Synopsis Multiple spirit’s who had witnessed Jinghua just win a decisive victory against Yin Huaya are amazed to see that he is also an exorcist. Crestfallen, Huaya listens as Xi explain that had it been someone else he might not have been so sure. Yet because he was facing her, he knew Jinghua definitely would not lose because she is not a human spirit rather an earth spirit, born here. Jinghua snickers with glee, tickled that Huaya is what he calls a ginseng kid The “ginseng kid” that Jinghua refers to Huaya as is based on a belief that very old ginseng will take on the appearance of a small child. and that she is so cute! Huaya is adamant that she is the spirit of this mountain, he should show a little respect stating when she grew from her spirit, his dad was not even born yet. All the while Jinghua is besotted by her adorable appearance with her not taking kindly to his cute approach, and that she hates all exorcists. Both Xi and Yu can only watch as Huaya sits cross legged asking if Jinghua is an idiot, can he not see she is angry? He continues to fascinatingly observe her, asking what is this on her head, referring to a leaf and can he touch it? He notes it is so small. Xi then tells him let’s go, these demonic entities have seen enough of his power. He can assume that at least half of them will not dare to challenge Jinghua. Wide eyed in awe, Jinghua asks him why is it that he was so powerful, he had tried that spell before, but it did not do anything and he got beat by demonic entities like those, much to Huaya’s bewilderment. Replying that of course he was powerful, Xi reminds hi not to forget that he is his soul image now. Jinghua gets his spiritual power in that pair of rings. The spirit binding bands make him much more powerful. Looking at them on his fingers, Jinghua cannot believe they are that awesome as Xi explains he happens to know more about their advantages. Huaya appears dumbstruck seeing Jinghua contemplating the rings. Xi takes the opportunity to declare that it is not so much that he trusted Jinghua would win, but more like he believed in his own power. Jinghua pays no heed, elated he gets it, the rings are like a top tier jewellery equip like when one is gaming. The kind that when dropped by the boss (referring to Xi) and equipped by someone new, it greatly increases their ability to fight, leaving both Xi and Huaya perplexed. The latter especially has her suspicions conformed, that Jinghua is an idiot, loudly exclaiming how she lost to him. Wondering if he could not talk about gaming all the time, Jinghua laughs off that it is his life’s work. Stood beside Yu, Huaya listens to her take in the new soul image before her, Jinghua is quite the interesting one. Huaya thinks otherwise, that Duanmu having refused to have a soul image all these years suddenly gets one, and an idiot one at that. She concludes that there has got to be something not right with him. Huaya has got to report this to lord Yinzhe, not caring that it would be suicide when Yu interjects, with that idiot as a rival Huaya will never admit that failure. Notes and Trivia Navigation Category:Manhua Category:Media